The present disclosure relates to user interactions with electronic systems.
There can be numerous different products or services available over the Internet. Each of these different services has a sign up process in which users must provide different types and amounts of information and this information may be used to create an account, a user name and access information for that particular product or service. For many products and services much of the information needed to complete the sign up process can be the same.